


Better

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Biting, Comfort Sex, Crying, Drunk Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Black Maria intervenes to stop a drunken Kaido from going on another rampage.
Relationships: Kaido/Black Maria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillyacademic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyacademic/gifts).



> \- There are no details regarding Black Maria's hair or eye color yet, so I opted not to include details about those in this story  
> \- Even though Kaido is drunk, it's pretty clear he's aware of what's going on and is consenting and participating - thus I do not consider anything to be coercive or w/e.

“MORE SAKE.”

Black Maria was glad she’d decided to come see what all the shouting was about, as lower-ranking members of the Beasts Pirates tore past her in a hurry. Compared to their outfits - all leather straps and fur - she was stunning and elegant in her kimono, its color a deep plum with lighter blossoms adorning its length. She touched a hand to her hair as she drew closer to the roars of anger, making sure not a strand was out of place. From everything she’d heard, it certainly seemed as though Kaido had drank more than his fair share of sake already. Any more, and they’d have another rampage on their hands in no time.

“WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG?”

“Could I interest you in something other than sake?” Black Maria slipped into the room, virtually soundless beneath Kaido’s shouting and drunken pounding on the table before him. The room was dark, save for torches on a distant wall, and she could see large wooden casks and buckets strewn all over the stone floor. “So much alcohol might be an unwise decision...at this point in the night.”

Kaido did not give any indication he’d heard her as he sat, hunched over, face buried in yet another cask. Even bent nearly double, he still cut an imposing and handsome figure, and Black Maria let her eyes linger over the thick muscles in his shoulders, slightly concealed by his open shirt and the feathered overcoat that she loved so. He let out a slight, hiccuping moan as she drew closer to him, and she could tell that his tears had already begun. 

“Supreme Commander?” Black Maria asked again, lowering herself to sit beside him, keeping her voice sweet and coy. She leaned in against him, one of her horns stroking at his cheek through his hair as she nuzzled his coat. His arm pressed against the exposed skin in the deep cut of her kimono, his skin was pleasantly warm to the touch. “I could think of a few things you might like more.”

Again, Kaido did not respond to her, choosing instead to pour what remained of his drink straight down his throat. The smell of the alcohol was off-putting, but Black Maria did not let her distaste show, keeping a coy, teasing smile on her lips as she pushed her kimono over her shoulders and let it fall to her elbows. Her tits were full and heavy against her chest, no longer concealed by her kimono, and her dark nipples had stiffened the moment the air had touched them. Black Maria touched her hands to her chest, pushing her tits together as Kaido turned to look at her, his mouth slack. “I know how fond you are of these, Supreme Commander.” 

“Yeah...yeah...I am.” Dropping his empty cask, Kaido’s hands went over her, squeezing her tits together even more tightly. His fingers pressed into the sensitive flesh, and Black Maria let out a small sigh as his thumbs pressed against her nipples. “Ah, fuck...I am…” He hiccuped loudly, leaning forward and setting his face in her cleavage. His facial hair tickled, and she twitched and shivered from the sensation. 

He wasn’t crying anymore - and that was certainly a start. Kaido leaned heavily into her, the firm muscled wall of his chest urging her backwards against the cold floor. His weight was solid and heavy, and it forced the breath from her lungs as he lay on top of her, face-first between her tits, not even bothering to support his weight. Black Maria struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, Kaido’s body between her splayed legs, and she could feel his warm, wet tongue beginning to stroke at her skin, licking upwards towards her nipples eagerly. His saliva was excessive, dripping onto her belly and making her shiver again.

“See?” Her voice was soothing, quavering only the slightest bit when he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, biting roughly and making her jerk. Kaido crawled further up her body, his motions slow and disoriented, and she could feel his hard cock through his pants, already straining hard and digging into her legs. Kaido planted one hand on the floor beside them, lifting his weight off of her somewhat, and she reached to lovingly stroke at his head, lingering around one of his horns. “Isn’t this better? I know you like this better.”

Still suckling hard at her nipples, switching from side to side, Kaido took the one hand he still had free and wedged it between them, pushing her kimono aside further and forcibly shoved a few fingers inside her. Black Maria’s legs went rigid as her back arched off the floor, another gasping noise whispering past her lips. She was already plenty wet - she had been before even coming into the room - and he filled her effortless with only three fingers. Kaido knew precisely where to apply pressure, even drunk, and he teased at her most sensitive spots with his calloused fingertips. 

Black Maria moved her hands to his waistband, and Kaido moved higher still up against her body, grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of her head and forcing his mouth against hers. She fumbled blindly to undo his pants as his tongue wrestled against hers, every inch of it tasting thickly of sake. The alcohol tingled in her mouth, against the sensitive skin inside her cheeks, and despite not caring for the taste, Black Maria found herself moaning into Kaido’s mouth. Her hands held tightly to the waistband of his pants as his hand worked between her legs, teasing her to a wetness she hadn’t felt in what felt like a lifetime. Her sensitive skin broke out into goosebumps as her legs twitched.

As quickly as he’d penetrated her, Kaido withdrew his fingers, lifting his body off of her as he pulled his own pants down - scarcely to his knees, from how Black Maria felt the fabric bunching and brushing at her own legs, but she supposed that was really all he needed. He ripped her kimono the rest of the way open, exposing her shapely, bare body beneath his. Her skin was lighter than his, the soft, pale skin a contrast to Kaido’s tan, muscled form, and he let out a chuckle at the sight of her. With a sharp thrust that seemed nearly seamless for how drunk he was, he drove himself fully into her in a single movement, and Black Maria let out a sharp cry as she fell hard against the floor.

“Better…” Kaido grunted, hiccuping still, his whole body weighing heavily against hers once again as he drew his hips back, swiftly thrusting back into her again. His thrusting was so intense and all consuming, Black Maria felt almost bloated and dizzy as he drove in to the hilt, his hands pawing sloppily at her tits. Sweat was pouring off of him in rivers, dripping onto her face and body, smelling like a peculiar mix of booze and blood. Black Maria threaded her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck and licking at his sweat. “Better...better…”

“So much better, Supreme Commander,” Black Maria cooed into his ear, pumping and rocking her hips up against him to meet his every thrust. She had half a mind to play with herself, to massage her clit as he continued pounding into her, but the angle of his thrusts had him pressing into her g spot with every motion - she didn’t need to do anymore work than she already was. She bit at his neck, sinking sharp teeth into his hot skin and making him groan. “Just like that, you feel best like this. So good, Supreme Commander. Kaido. So good.”

Kaido grunted again, louder than before, and he thrust even harder into her, jarring her body and making her tits bounce. He let out another chuckle as he watched them move, his eyes glazing over slightly as they lingered over her stiff nipples and flushed skin. Each thrust was hard, purposeful, and made her tits jiggle and bounce - which only urged Kaido to repeat the motions again and again. Black Maria rolled her head from side to side as she lay on the floor, eyes rolling back into her head at his cock deep inside her, his rough hands on her skin, his hard body pressing into hers. She loved him best when he used her like this, when she could make him happy like this - even if it was for such a small window. “Please, Supreme Commander,” she whispered, feeling the very start of an orgasm building inside her, making her legs shake around him. “I want to cum for you, please.”

There was no verbal response, only more stiff and rough thrusting from Kaido as he brought his mouth to hers again, forcing her lips open with his and sucking her tongue into his mouth. The sensation was overwhelming, triggering the full force of Black Maria’s orgasm. The back of her head drove hard into the cold stone of the floor as her back arched, mustering enough force to lift both her and Kaido as she came loudly, crying out in pleasure as her body clutched tightly at him, his cock beginning to swell inside her. Still in the throes of her own orgasm, Black Maria felt Kaido going stiff, his body collapsing hard against her as he came as well. The wetness was almost unbearably hot, leaking out of her and staining her kimono.

“Supreme Commander…” She could barely hear her own voice as she came around, vision clouded and out of focus. The ceiling was dark above them, and the room was cold and reeked of sake - Kaido’s body was shaking against her, his shoulders heaving, his groans making his chest vibrate against her. “Supreme Commander…”

Kaido started sobbing loudly, pressing his face into her neck as his tears flowed into her hair - not for the first time and likely not for the last time. Sighing lovingly, Black Maria put her arms around him, patting him gently around his shoulders as his drunken depression completely took him over. It was par for the course, for him - but at least she had stopped a potential drunken rampage… “There there, Supreme Commander...maybe you’ll feel better once you’ve slept.”


End file.
